multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Köchei
Köchei is a young, reserved male living on the outskirts of New Bastion. He holds no official occupation within the city, though loosely refers to himself as an engineer as well as a scientist. Köchei has always had an uncanny knack for machines, and is very well versed in advanced technology. He has written himself off as a mechanical prodigy –though he could care less how skilled he is with machines-, and often spends long nights tinkering with his projects and experimenting with new ideas. Köchei has a severe case of PTSD, as well as a serious addiction to alcohol and opiates as a means to escape from the triggers. He often hears what seems to be drums in the back of his mind at all times, which he’s entitled “The Drums of War” respectfully. When upset, the drums are said to intensify in sound and tempo, often driving him insane with the constant mind-numbing sound. Despite the friends he may have made in the past, Köchei is not one to trust easily. In fact, he more or less despises all people as a whole. He especially hates Symbiotes, to the point it’s downright obsessive. In attempt to have him branch out, Köchei has been enrolled in the Alliance Initiative: a collective group of people with reputable or criminal pasts joined together in an attempt to reform their bad habits. He is often given menial tasks to do around New Bastion… which he ignores anyways. His closest friend is BC Star. Appearance Köchei has blone hair and wears a black pea-coat over a light-blue turtleneck. He has a long blue and white striped scarf that reaches approximately 6-7 feet. He wears grey cargo pants and dress shoes. Where his left arm and leg used to be, robotic prosthetics now take their place. They vaguely resemble the bones of a normal arm or leg. On the back of his neck, a large tube Köchei refers to as a "breather" can be seen. His eyes, which were once a deep blue, are now replaced with robotic optics. Under his thick clothes, scars run all across his back and chest. Very large gashes can be found on his throat, pectoral, and upper right arm. He looks slightly malnourished. History Köchei was born a single child in the slums of the Dark City. His childhood was relatively normal. He was a quiet child, and was extremely modest. Even from a very early age, it was obvious he had a knack for machines. His father would often spent nights with him, helping him tinker with the scrap metal strewn about the house, while his mother stayed at home during the day, taking care of him. Life seemed good. On Köchei’s sixth birthday, an iron shortage swept across the Dark City. Due to how much money the city made off of iron, emperor Galligar issued a law that stated all children over the age of 5 must be deported into the iron mills and labor camps peppered about their territory. Köchei was deported that very week. He never saw his parents again. The iron mills were a cruel place. Children who did not meet their weekly quota, which Köchei often didn’t, would be public whipped and starved for the rest of the day. Every child had a tracking device surgically attached to their chest. If a child tried to escape, this chip would detonate, and lead would seep out into the wound, killing them. It was a difficult time. Köchei’s only solace was found in his best friend Ester, who was a fellow worker. Around this time, he discovered his bisexuality and heavy preference for other boys. Several years passed and the two became close, but Ester was rebellious. Eventually this caught up to him, and Ester was publicly whipped to death for pranking the Overseer. It took a long time for Köchei to cope. Around the age of fifteen, the iron mills were running dry, and tactics to get money were becoming more and more desperate. Köchei was sold to a slave trader, simply so they could afford to keep the camps running. His tracking device was forcefully removed, and he started his new life travelling with the slave traders. Though life seemed easier with them, Köchei wanted an escape. He wanted freedom. Using his prior knowledge of machines, he secretly built Leonardo. Leonardo’s primary objective was to find an escape, but he and Köchei became very close friends after a while. It took another year of planning before Köchei and Leonardo escaped the slave trade, and he quickly found himself in the city of Bastion. Tired, hungry, and poor, Köchei tried to steal food from a city vendor, but was caught and convicted of petty thievery. It was here he and Leonardo were adopted into the Alliance Initiative by a woman named Gloom. Years passed and grew to love his new home in the Alliance. He had taken a particular interest in Gloom, while scorning her lover Blitz. He also became good friends with a necromancer by the name of West. During his time in the Alliance, he saw many sights, and continued advancing his love of machinery, creating many different contraptions including STaG, Recon, and a wolf-like creature he humbly named “Wolfy”. Around this time, he and West discovered and contained the Symbiote Poison, as well as West unearthing the grave of the dead wolf Morpheus. Through a series of unfortunate events, these two entities came into contact with each other and formed the being known as the Martyr. Martyr killed West, while also crushing Köchei’s first real project, Leonardo. The Martyr blackmailed Köchei into spying on his friends, and to report to him every week with the details. This spying eventually lead to the Alliance being ambushed and overtaken by the Martyr. The Alliance branded Köchei as a traitor, now all being captured or banished, and the Martyr promoted Köchei into being his second in command. He accepted begrudgingly. During five/six years he spent as second in command, Köchei secretly would help his friends try to escape the tyrant’s grasp, spending most of the time allotted repairing a glass mirror used as the prison for his love interest Gloom. Once free, however, she scorned him for his actions in the past and gave away his actions to the whole of Martyr’s empire. Köchei was publicly mauled for his actions and cast into the dungeons to rot. He lost his left arm, as well as his eyes, vocal chords, and right ear. This is when he began to hear the “Drums of War” and where he birthed his mistrust in people as well as his utter scorn of Symbiotes. During his time in the cell, he fell in love with the voice of RenoRah, who was trapped in the cell adjacent to him. When he fell into lapses of panic or despair, it was her calming voice that pulled him out. Once freed by the Solstice Rebellion, Köchei was almost immediately placed into rehab due to his unstable nature and critical condition. Around this time, his addiction to alcohol and opiates surfaced. He was re-instated into the Alliance Initiative, and also took the time to create Leonardo Mach II. After a session in rehab, Köchei met a Symbiote by the name of Biohazard, having mixed feelings about him. He then later met BC Star, who he quickly became close friends with. During his time with BC Star, he began to experiment on himself, resulting in the loss of his left leg. Behavior When in comparison to other characters, Köchei's behavior could only be described as manic. His actions are often unpredictable and impulsive, and he can be very hot-headed at times. He's not afraid to speak his mind, and is often painfully honest to the point of being insulting. In fact, Köchei is considered by most people to be quite a hateful person. When not in an uproar or having a mental breakdown, Köchei is found to be eerily somber. When left alone, he often keeps quietly to himself so he can work on his multitude of projects. The only problem with this, however, is the fact he can get into some pretty crazy things when left alone. More often than not, Köchei will attempt self-experimentation, so to "better himself" or... whatever he calls it. These experiments often result in serious injuries. Another thing: when left to his own devices, Köchei's mind will often wander into the memories of his past. These almost always result in pain-filled flashbacks followed by a mental breakdown of varying degrees. Since these moments can happen at any moment, Köchei can be highly unpredictable and extremely dangerous. Trivia * Köchei's character was originally based off the character The Master from Doctor Who, but as time went on, his design and back-story morphed into that of an entirely knew being. Traits that skill exist from The Master's design are the blonde hair, unpredictable nature, and Drums of War he constantly hears. * Köchei's appearance was purposely made to look sassy, with a few feminine undertones mixed into it. He is not a very masculine character, and many of his poses and actions speak this. Gallery Kochei timeline.png|Timeline You'll only feel a pinch.png|Robotic leg Kochei by Blitzkitteh.png|BC Star and Kochei by Blitzkitteh Kochei by Hamesukuro.png|Kochei by Hamesukuro KOCHEI BIO.png|Original pic